Mission secrète
by Totoche77
Summary: Après des événements qui ont marqué Santana cette dernière s'engage dans l'unité d'élite du FBI et abandonne son ancienne jusqu'au jour ou elle doit protéger celle qu'elle aime depuis toujours alors qu'elle ne l'a pas vu depuis des années. Venez suivre entre amour, disputes et bagarres leurs retrouvailles et leur vie. Contient des scènes violentes.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde! Me voilà (enfin) de retour avec une nouvelle histoire et non un OS :)

Je ne sais pas si vous êtes toujours autant à me suivre à cause de mon absence mais j'avais besoin de prendre du recul et puis on va dire que j'ai eut une petite panne d'inspiration mais bon, tout va mieux maintenant!

Je tenais juste à vous dire que ce n'est pas une histoire qui sera toute belle, j'ai longtemps hésité à la mettre en rated M, non pas à cause de certaines scènes torrides bande de cochons!, mais à cause de scènes plutôt violentes. On va s'aventurer dans l'univers de la mafia, des crimes, de la torture à certains passages mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura de l'humour et de l'amour, promis! Donc si jamais vous ne voulez pas lire je comprends, ça pourrait en choquer certains.

Sur ce, bonne lecture mes agneaux!

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Après trois mois de mission en tant qu'infiltrée Santana Lopez, membre de l'équipe d'élite du FBI, rentrait enfin au bureau pour finir son dossier et le rendre à son chef. Sur le chemin à son bureau elle retrouva sa meilleure amie, Rachel Berry, un petit bout de bonne femme brune au caractère bien trempé. Cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras, à cause de son infiltration elle n'avait pu avoir de contact avec personne et être loin de ses amis était dur surtout à cause de sa mission.

_ **San! Oh mon dieu tu m'as tellement manqué !** S'exclama Rachel. **Tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas blessée?  
**  
La plus grande brune enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la plus petite, malgré le fait que sa mission était on ne peut plus tactile elle n'avait pas pu avoir de réconfort pendant trois mois, elle se permettait enfin d'avoir du réconfort et de se reposer, elle savait qu'elle allait pouvoir reprendre un semblant de vie normale.

_ **Hey Rachel! Tu m'as manqué aussi hobbit. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien, ce n'était pas super dangereux c'était plutôt difficile moralement** , expliqua-t-elle ne voulant pas trop dévoiler le but de sa mission mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue avec son amie.

_ **Qu'est-ce que c'était?**

_ **Rien de spécial, j'ai juste dû me faire passer pour une streap-tiseuse avec extra dans un club de Baltimore ou les gangs se réunissent le soir pour essayer de choper des informations sur leur business pour les faire tomber.  
**  
_ **Avec extra?** Demanda sceptiquement Rachel.

Elle savait ce que ça signifiait mais elle détestait l'idée que sa meilleure amie ait dû sacrifier son corps et le vendre pour une mission qui aurait très bien pu se dérouler autrement. Santana était nymphomane sur les bords puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas passer plus d'une semaine sans sexe mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle aimait l'idée de coucher avec des criminels surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas son type, ils avaient quelque chose entre les jambes qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Elle lui raconta comment elle avait pu faire parler les hommes sous l'oreiller et à quel point elle avait détesté cette mission, à quel point elle se sentait dégoûtante malgré toutes les douches qu'elle avait pu prendre pour nettoyer et son corps et son esprit. Ces hommes étaient de vraies brutes au lit voulant toujours avoir le pouvoir, ils aimaient être dominants et avaient parfois des fantasmes bizarres comme la sodomie, avoir la femme sous eux attachée et les yeux bandés, se faire insulter et insulter leur partenaire et c'est tout ce que Santana détestait, elle détestait être la dominée, la sodomie étant le pire, elle appréciait - quand c'était bien dit- les insultes.

Lui parler de tout ça lui avait permit de se libérer, elle n'avait pu en parler à personne d'autre même si elle était devenue amie avec ses collègues de travail. Elle plaignait vraiment ces femmes qui faisaient ce métier depuis des années pour un salaire minable. Les deux femmes furent cependant interrompues par un homme grand, blond et qui avait un peu de ventre.

Aucune des deux ne l'avait vu venir mais il se dirigeait bien vers elles avec un regard sévère. Quand il aperçu Santana il accéléra le pas et s'arrêta tout près d'elle.

_ **Santana Lopez?**

_ **Russel?** S'étonna la Latina.

L'homme en question fit une tête étonnée et se mordit la joue pour réfréner son sourire.

_ **Je peux vous voir en salle de conférence dans un quart d'heure?**

_ **Je dois finir mon rapport pour mon chef le plus vite possible, je peux passer dès que j'ai fini?** Expliqua la brune.

Rachel prit un air choqué mais laissa son amie poursuivre sa discussion.

_ **J'ai déjà vu avec lui, je vous attends et soyez à l'heure** , ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

Les deux brunes hochèrent de la tête puis une fois qu'il fut disparu l'hispanique sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa veste, elle en extirpa une et la porta à ses lèvres tout en allant dehors rapidement suivit par son amie qui commençait à lui crier dessus mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle était trop perdue dans ses pensées à cause de son entretien avec cet homme, elle savait que s'il était là c'est que quelque chose était arrivé, il ne venait pas pour rien surtout pour la voir elle.

_ **Santana! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi?! Tu sais qui est cet homme? Tu viens juste d'appeler notre chef de section et pas notre chef d'équipe, non celui qui s'occupe de toute notre unité, par son prénom! Non mais tu pensais à quoi Santana quand tu l'as vu? Tu sais que tu vas te faire pourrir pour l'avoir appelé Russel et pas monsieur Fabray? Tu es au courant de ce que ce type a fait au court de sa vie? Quand quelque chose ne lui plaît pas il a les bonnes manières pour tout réarranger...** **  
**  
À la fin du monologue de son amie Santana souffla un grand coup, alluma sa cigarette et tenta de lui expliquer qu'elle dramatisait les choses, comme à chaque fois, et que cet homme n'était pas si horrible que ce que le monde le pensait mais la petite brune continuait ses monologues, la mettant en garde parce que s'il était là ce n'était pas pour rien. Et ça Santana le savait, elle avait peur que quelque chose soit arrivé mais elle essayait de ne pas le montrer en plaçant un masque d'indifférence sur son visage.

_ **Rachel arrêtes veux-tu! Il n'est pas un monstre, c'est un amour!** S'énerva l'hispanique.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout de suite après ces mots, elle avait laissé sortir une information qu'elle ne voulait pas et s'en voulait, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir à échapper à un interrogatoire car même si elle ne parlait pas maintenant Rachel la ferait parler en sortant de la salle de réunion.

_ **Ah oui?! Et comment tu sais ça toi madame je-sais-tout?** Demanda sarcastiquement la petite brune.

_ **Tu le gardes pour toi, je te le dis parce que j'ai confiance en toi mais si jamais tu le dis je te tuerai en te torturant.** La concernée hocha de la tête et déglutit difficilement sachant pertinemment que la Latina était capable de le faire, elle avait déjà fait plusieurs séances de torture sur des terroristes. **Russel enfin monsieur Fabray était mon voisin, le meilleur ami de mon père, sa fille et moi étions meilleures amies. Après l'assassinat de mes parents j'ai vécu chez lui et c'est lui qui m'a fait connaître et aimer ce métier** , expliqua Santana.

En effet, elle connaissait Russel depuis sa naissance, il était même son parrain tout comme son père était le parrain de son ex meilleure amie. Il lui avait changé ses couches plus d'une fois, il lui avait donné des bains, il l'aimait comme sa propre fille et l'avait hébergé pendant pratiquement un an après la mort de ses parents. Ce fut lui qui lui parla de la section d'élite du FBI, à l'époque il n'était qu'un simple agent fédéral mais avec le temps il avait grimpé les échelons.

À cause de la dangerosité de son métier la brune avait coupé tout contact avec les Fabray afin de les protéger, certains criminels sont assez fou pour s'en prendre aux familles et elle ne voulait pas leur imposer ça alors elle était partie un matin comme chaque jour sauf que cette fois elle n'était plus jamais revenue. Elle savait pertinemment que si Russel était venu la voir c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose, quelqu'un de la famille devait être en danger ou bien pire, peut-être y avait-il eut un meurtre.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus, elle avait finit sa cigarette et devait maintenant retrouver Russel. Elle demanda à son amie encore sous le choc de ne plus en reparler et de surtout se taire et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Quelques secondes après qu'elle ait toqué délicatement à la porte cette dernière s'ouvrit, elle entra dans la pièce et vit que les rideaux étaient fermés pour qu'ils aient plus de privacie. L'homme ferma la porte derrière elle puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux de longues secondes sans bouger, les deux étaient paralysés.

Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, ils avaient les larmes aux yeux mais tout les deux à cause de leur fierté ne les laissaient pas couler, une boule avait prit place dans leurs gorges les empêchant de parler mais à vrai dire ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer, leurs yeux en disaient assez. On pouvait voir que Russel était heureux, soulagé mais aussi un peu triste. Il était aussi tellement fière de la femme - oui la femme parce que Santana n'était plus une jeune fille - qui se tenait devant lui. Cette dernière était surprise, émue, heureuse de voir un visage familier depuis pratiquement six ans.

Sans plus attendre ils firent chacun un pas vers l'autre et Russel prit Santana dans ses bras. Cette dernière enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et se mit à pleurer et à chaque sanglot le blond resserrait son emprise autour du corps frêle secoué par les pleurs. Lui aussi était ému mais il ne voulait pas le montrer, quelques larmes firent leur chemin sur ses joues mais il les essuya rapidement quand ils brisèrent leur étreinte.

_ **Tu m'as tellement manqué Russ...** Souffla la brune parce qu'elle savait que sa voix ne sortirait pas comme elle l'aurait voulu.

_ **Toi aussi ma puce** , admit-il.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants pour voir les changements, plusieurs rides avaient prit place sur le visage du plus âgé, il avait prit un peu de poids et ses cheveux blonds tournaient au gris à certains endroits mais son sourire était toujours aussi franc et chaleureux. Santana, elle, avait maigrit - sûrement à cause des missions et du stress -, des cernes étaient plaquées sous ses yeux et ses cheveux avaient poussé.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le canapé mais alors que Russel voulait en apprendre plus sur sa filleule à propos des années passées la Latina ne lui laissa pas le temps, elle ne semblait pas du même avis et alla directement au but.

_ **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Et ne me dit pas que tu es là juste pour me revoir ou me faire revenir parce que je sais que c'est faux.  
**  
_ **J'ai besoin de ton aide Santana et tu es la seule qui pourra m'aider.** **  
**  
_ **Les filles vont bien?** S'inquiéta la brune immédiatement.

_ **On peut dire ça comme ça...**

L'hispanique fronça ses sourcils et lui demanda de s'expliquer. En fait, Russel avait travaillé en tant qu'infiltré afin de démanteler une partie de la mafia russe de New-York. Il avait mit très peu de personnes sur le coup afin d'éviter les risques de fuite mais apparemment il avait dû mal les choisir puisqu'il y avait une taupe qui l'avait dénoncé. Il fut alors enlevé et torturé jusqu'à ce que le SWAT le libère mais il avait reçu par la suite plusieurs menaces de mort à son encontre mais aussi à l'encontre de sa fille, Quinn, et de sa femme Judy.

À cause de la taupe dans son équipe il ne voulait pas engager n'importe qui pour protéger sa famille parce que évidemment elle n'était pas au courant alors il avait demandé à deux personnes proches de lui pour s'en occuper. Et une de ces personnes n'était personne d'autre que Santana et même si il savait qu'elle était partie loin d'eux pour les protéger il n'avait pas eut le choix de la rappeler.

Il lui vouait une confiance aveugle, c'était l'un des meilleurs éléments de cette unité d'élite, elle avait parcouru le monde pour protéger son pays d'éventuelles attaques et puis elle était très proche de Quinn. Depuis que les deux étaient bébés leurs parents étaient persuadés qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié entre elles deux, elles ne pouvaient pas passer deux semaines sans se voir et elles étaient très tactiles. Quand Santana avait fait son coming out ils avaient crû que c'était pour Quinn mais non alors ils avaient commencés à penser que c'était un amour fraternel entre elles puis Maribel et Emilio furent assassiné et les Fabray ne pensèrent plus à ça, ils se souciaient juste de comment allait Santana et comment l'aider. Russel eut cependant la confirmation à leurs soupçons quand Santana lui avait fait part de son envie rejoindre le FBI, elle était amoureuse de Quinn et avait décidé de couper les ponts pour la protéger. Cependant il savait grâce à l'étincelle qu'elle avait dans les yeux quand elle parlait d'elle qu'elle était toujours amoureuse.

_ **Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils l'enlèvent, tu sais ce qu'ils font à leurs otages.  
**  
_ **Oui oui, ils les foutent dans une chambre froide entourés des carcasses de bœufs et de porcs, les accroches par les poignets à un crochet de boucher suspendu au plafond et leur donne des décharges électriques et si ce n'est pas suffisant les mutilent** , raconta Santana avec un ton de déjà vu.

_ **Ils te l'ont déjà fait?** Demanda son parrain inquiet.

Elle souleva sa chemise pour qu'il puisse voir la brûlure sur le côté droit de son ventre, une séquelle de cette torture.

_ **Je suis désolé San...**

_ **Tu n'y es pour rien Russ, c'est le boulot. Pour Quinn, je commence quand?** **  
**  
_ **Dès que tu sortiras de cette salle. Je sais que tu avais prévu de partir en vacances mais ça tombe à l'eau** , plaisanta-t-il. **Et je te donne carte blanche pour la surveiller, tu peux rentrer en contact avec elle ou juste rester dans l'ombre, c'est toi qui vois.  
**  
La brune hocha de la tête et se releva, elle le serra dans ses bras, lui demanda de passer le bonjour à sa femme, Judy, et s'en alla terminer son rapport. Heureusement pour elle elle ne croisa pas Rachel et put vite terminer. Quand elle eut terminé elle se mit à réfléchir à son plan d'action.

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer en contact avec Quinn parce qu'elle savait que quand sa mission sera terminée elle devra l'abandonner encore une fois, déjà que la première fois n'avait pas été facile, elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de le faire une seconde fois, elle ne voulait pas la blesser plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait par le passé mais d'un autre côté si elle rentrait en contact avec elle ça lui ferait tellement du bien, elle retrouverait la femme de sa vie, elle pourrait la prendre dans ses bras et puis ça sera plus pratique pour la protéger… Sa décision était prise. Elle localisa la blonde grâce au GPS de son téléphone, elle ne fut même pas étonnée de la savoir dans un magasin de vêtements, c'était de Quinn qu'il s'agissait après tout, cette accro du shopping.

Elle rangea ses affaires, prit sa valise, rangea son arme dans son sac à main et se dirigea vers le magasin la boule au ventre. Elle n'avait pas revu Quinn depuis six ans après l'avoir abandonnée et elle ne savait pas comment cette dernière allait réagir, après tout elle avait bien le droit de la détester et de la rejeter.

* * *

Eh voilà la fin de ce chapitre! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis vraiment très curieuse de connaitre vos avis, de savoir ce qui vous a plu ou déplu :) Si jamais vous avez des idées pour la suite n'hésitez pas!

N'oubliez pas la review et à bientôt :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? :)

Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements ainsi que vos follow et favorites, ça me fait super plaisir et ça me pousse encore plus à écrire!

Je ne vous fait pas plus attendre et vous laisse lire la suite :) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Quelques minutes plus tard à cause du trajet Santana entra dans le magasin, refusa l'aide de la vendeuse et parcouru les rayons à la recherche de Quinn mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle allait oublier qu'elle était entrain de faire du shopping. Si quelqu'un lui demandait pourquoi elle avait acheté des vêtements elle dirait que c'était pour sa crédibilité. Vu qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Quinn dans les rayons et que son portable indiquait toujours la même position l'hispanique se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayages.

Elle s'installa dans l'une d'entre elles, enfila une des tenues qu'elle avait trouvé et se recula par rapport au rideau pour mieux s'observer et elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que Quinn fasse de même de là où elle était. Quand elle entendu un rideau se tirer elle se retourna vivement et posa son regard sur cette femme blonde, un peu plus grande qu'elle, qui portait une robe verte. Elle se regardait dans le miroir tout en réajustant son habit mais il ne semblait pas lui convenir alors que d'après l'hispanique elle était parfaite. Elle décida d'intervenir avant que celle qui l'intéresse ne lui file entre les doigts.

C'était un acte spontané et pas réfléchit ni planifié, elle s'était avancée vers Quinn et se mit à lui parler.

_ **Tu devrais mettre une ceinture avec** , sourit-elle heureuse de revoir enfin celle qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Quinn ne daigna même pas détourner la tête du miroir en face d'elle et répondit du tac au tac.

_ **Non je n'ai pas une -**

_ **Si tu as une belle taille Quinn** , rigola doucement Santana.

Après toutes ces années la blonde n'avait pas changé du moins au niveau de son caractère parce que physiquement c'était une autre histoire. Ses cheveux étaient désormais longs alors que quand Santana était parti ils étaient courts, elle avait adopté un style vestimentaire encore plus sexy que ce qu'elle portait en étant une adolescente.

La concernée se retourna intriguée par cette personne qui connaissait son prénom. Quand elle découvrit de qui il s'agissait elle fut paralysée, elle était incapable de bouger trop surprise par le fait de revoir Santana, seule sa mâchoire avait pu bouger et c'était pour se décrocher de son visage tout comme ses yeux qui s'étaient agrandis. Voyant l'état dans lequel Quinn était Santana lui fit un sourire timide, amusée par sa réaction, et se rapprocha doucement d'elle même si elle aurait voulu sauter dans ses bras et lui faire un câlin mais elle ne savait pas si la blonde accepterai cette démonstration d'affection ou si elle la giflerait.

_ **Santana?** Demanda Quinn crédule.

_ **C'est moi Quinn.**

La blonde ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et se jeta dans les bras hâlés à corps perdu, elle avait attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour être énervée contre elle et la gifler. L'hispanique les fit tourner sur elle-même et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la femme qui se trouvait dans ses bras, même si elle avait changé de parfum elle sentait toujours aussi bon, elle gardait son odeur caractéristique de printemps et de fleurs sucrées.

Elle brisa leur étreinte quand elle sentit une larme tomber sur son épaule et quand elle vit les yeux débordant de larmes de la blonde elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de se maudire pour le mal qu'elle lui causait et elle essuya instantanément les joues humides de ses pouces puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

_ **T'inquiète pas San, c'est de bonheur que je pleure. Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir après toutes ces années! J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir...**

_ **J'ai eut peur un moment que tu me détestais...** Rigola nerveusement la brune.

_ **Ce n'est pas parce que je suis heureuse de te voir que je ne te déteste pas en même temps** , fit fermement Quinn en reculant d'un pas pour prendre de la distance mais elle garda les mains de la Latina emprisonnées dans les siennes. **Je vais avoir besoin d'explications Santana, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça tu sais?** **  
**  
_ **Oui, et si nous finissions nos achats parce que tu dois acheter cette robe, elle te va magnifiquement bien, et qu'après on aille boire un café ou un verre ensemble et qu'on discute?** **  
**  
Quinn embrassa la joue creusée de Santana et elle la laissa finir ses essayages sauf que cette fois-ci elles se donnèrent leur avis mutuellement. La blonde n'avait que des robes à essayer alors que la brune avait de tout, ça allait du soutien-gorge à la robe en passant par le jean, la chemise de boulot et la chemise décontractée puis par des collants. La plus grande fut surprise de voir son amie nouvellement retrouvée habillée d'un tailleur pantalon, elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça mais elle trouvait le côté professionnel et formel que ça lui donnait plutôt sexy.

Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers les caisses, payèrent et sortirent du magasin pour se regarder droit dans les yeux, ne savent pas vraiment quoi faire, elles étaient tellement heureuses de se retrouver que même si la brune avait promis d'aller prendre un café elles avaient quand même peur que ce ne soit pas réel, que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'un moment dans la journée et qu'elles n'en tireraient rien appart de la douleur.

_ **On le prend ce café?** Fit Santana pour éviter de les torturer encore plus.

_ **Où ce verre pas vrai? J'ai besoin de quelque chose de fort...** Avoua-t-elle timidement.

L'hispanique rigola franchement, elle aussi allait prendre quelque chose de fort, surtout si elle devait lui parler de son absence. Elle prit à son amie quelques sacs remplis de vêtements, Quinn ne pouvait plus rien acheter, ses deux mains étaient remplies alors que l'hispanique n'avait qu'un sac et les dirigea vers un café du centre commercial. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'on leur apporte leurs boissons de façon à ce qu'on ne les dérange pas dans leur grande discussion que Quinn attendait depuis des années.

Après un blanc et alors que l'atmosphère était soudainement devenue lourde la Latina prit une gorgée de son whisky et se lança.

_ **Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi je suis partie si brusquement sans te prévenir alors que je savais que j'allais partir** , commença Santana.

Et sur ça la brune n'avait pas mentit, elle savait quand elle partirait mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait prévenu personne, peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas les prévenir pour ne pas les perturber, pour ne pas que leurs attitudes changent envers elle et qu'elle puisse vivre ses derniers moments avec eux normalement, sans les voir tristes à cause d'elle. C'est égoïste et elle le savait parce qu'elle n'avait pas eut à voir la tristesse dans leurs yeux quand ils virent le mot qu'elle leur avait laissé, elle n'avait pas eut à les voir la pleurer, à souffrir de son absence même si elle arrivait très bien à les imaginer.

_ **Je ne voulais pas que les choses changent entre nous parce que j'allais partir alors je n'ai rien dit** , poursuivit Santana. **J'avais besoin de partir, je devais partir, je ne pouvais plus rester là-bas avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé tu sais le meurtre de mes parents, passer devant la maison tout les jours et tout, c'était trop dur même si vous faisiez tout pour que je me sente bien et pour ça je ne vous remercierai jamais assez.**

_ **Mais pourquoi tu as coupé les ponts San? On aurait compris que tu avais besoin de partir.  
**  
Elle ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'elle avait rejoint l'unité d'élite du FBI, elle ne voulait pas la mettre en danger mais d'un autre côté elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, elle se sentait terriblement mal à cet instant mais elle le cacha parfaitement, Quinn ne vit rien de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête brune.

_ **Je voulais avoir une nouvelle vie, je ne pouvais plus voir de la pitié dans vos yeux quand vous me regardiez, je ne supportais plus de vous savoir inquiet à mon sujet et que vous me voyiez comme quelqu'un de vulnérable** , tenta-t-elle afin de ne pas donner la vraie raison. **J'avais besoin de repartir à zéro.**

Elle n'avait pas menti après tout, elle disait la vérité sur son état d'avant, elle cachait juste une partie mais ce n'était pas mentir pas vrai? Mentir c'est quand on ne dit pas la vérité donc dans la logique des choses tout allait bien? Du moins c'est ce qu'elle se répétait, elle savait que c'était comme un mensonge mais elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle ne voulait pas se sentir égoïste, coupable.

_ **J'en reviens pas que c'est juste pour ça... C'est juste pour ça pas vrai?** **  
**  
Ça y est, la Latina devait maintenant mentir, elle avait essayé par tout les moyens de ne pas mentir, de faire bifurquer la discussion sur un terrain ou elle n'aurait pas à mentir mais là elle ne pouvait pas se défiler. Quinn ne la connaissait que trop bien et savait que si Santana ne répondait pas directement c'est qu'elle cachait quelque chose mais comme la brune le savait elle prit tout son courage à deux mains, regarda dans les yeux verts, avala durement sa salive et lui répondit calmement, doucement dans un chuchotement presque honteusement un léger oui.

_ **Tu sais que si tu nous avais parlé on aurait arrangé les choses Santana? On aurait pu éviter d'être séparées pendant 6 putains de longues années!** Quinn commençait à s'énerver **. On aurait pu avoir notre vie ensemble et pas avoir chacune fait sa vie séparément. On aurait pu être mariées, avoir des enfants Santana! Merde! Comment tu as pu nous faire ça?!** **  
**  
La blonde avait crié dans le restaurant et pour parfaire le tout elle avait asséné une belle claque à la brune. Le bruit avait raisonné dans tout le bar, un silence embarrassant s'était installé dans tout l'établissement et les regards s'étaient tournés vers elles.

_ **Quoi?! Il n'y a rien à voir!** Crièrent les deux femmes en même temps faisant peur aux clients.

L'hispanique n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce malgré la claque qu'elle venait de se prendre, elle avait juste baissé la tête trop honteuse d'elle même car la blonde avait raison, elle avait gâché leurs vies.

_ **Je pensais qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé au mariage de monsieur Schue tu reviendrais dans ma vie, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous mais non, tu es parti sans dire un mot, sans aucune excuse, rien! Tu sais à quel point tu m'as manqué?! Toutes les fois où j'ai pleuré pour toi?!** **  
**  
En faite, trois ans après son départ Santana avait reçu une invitation de monsieur Schuester, son ancien professeur du Glee club, pour son mariage. Elle avait hésité longtemps à y aller parce qu'elle savait que Quinn serait là et elle ne voulait pas voir son regard accusateur sur elle mais la tentation avait été trop forte et puis elle s'était dit que c'était juste pour une soirée donc elle y avait été. Quand elle vit Quinn cette dernière fit comme si de rien n'était, c'était une soirée joyeuse - même si le mariage n'avait pas eut lieu - et elles ne voulaient pas tout gâcher alors le sujet de son départ n'avait pas été abordé, il n'y avait pas de tension entre elles, c'était comme quand elles étaient au lycée et puis une chose en entraînant une autre et surtout grâce à l'alcool la blonde avait eut le courage de l'embrasser.

La brune avait répondu au baiser même si elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait en découler vu la passion et le désir que Quinn mettait dans le baiser et qu'elle savait que ça allait les faire souffrir toutes les deux mais encore une fois elle avait été égoïste et avait préféré goûter au plaisir suprême le temps d'une nuit et souffrir après pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois et des années. Elles étaient rapidement montées à l'hôtel et étaient allées dans la chambre de l'hispanique pour se déshabiller le plus vite possible et se jeter dessus tels des animaux.

Elles firent l'amour une première fois sauvagement même si toute trace d'alcool avait disparu de leur organisme les laissant profiter pleinement de cet instant qu'elles qualifiaient de magique puis elles le firent une deuxième fois mais amoureusement, tendrement cette fois-ci. A la fin du second round elles s'étaient allongées et Quinn était venue se caler dans les bras hâlés et c'est à ce moment là, après quelques minutes de silence agréable, qu'elles s'avouèrent leurs sentiments.

Santana voulait que le temps soit figé à jamais pour qu'elle puisse rester enfermée nue dans ce lit avec la femme de sa vie dans ses bras. Ça n'avait pas été une simple discussion, ça sonnait comme des promesses d'un futur radieux pour elles deux, des promesses d'amour. Il n'y avait pas eut un mot plus haut que l'autre, quelques fois elles se regardaient dans les yeux mais la plupart du temps leurs yeux étaient fixés sur la main de Quinn posée sur le torse hâlé qui dessinait des cercles invisibles.

Cette nuit là ce fut la meilleure nuit de toute leur vie, elles s'endormirent apaisées, heureuses et le sourire aux lèvres, elles dormirent comme des bébés mais était-ce parce qu'elles étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre ou à cause du lit de l'hôtel qui était très confortable? Dans leur esprit il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était la première option. Mais malgré tout, le lendemain matin à l'aube alors que tout le monde dormait et que la fête était terminée la Latina se réveilla et se souvint qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici avec la blonde, elle avait une mission et devait repartir au plus vite.

Elle sortit délicatement du lit sans réveiller sa bien aimée, s'habilla dans la salle de bain et s'en alla. Quand elle était sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain elle s'arrêta, posa délicatement son regard sur la belle au bois dormant et se remémora tout ce qu'elles s'étaient dit, le conte de fée était maintenant terminé et elle savait qu'à partir du moment où elle sortirait de cette chambre elle serait en enfer. Une fois sûre que ce moment restera gravé dans sa mémoire elle marcha jusqu'à Quinn sur la pointe des pieds ses talons à la main et se pencha sur elle pour lui donner un dernier baiser sur le front et la joue et une dernière caresse sur le visage et partit sans se retourner à sa vie.

_ **Je suis désolé Quinn...** La brune attrapa la main blanche qui se trouvait sur la table. **J'étais obligée mais maintenant je suis là, on s'est retrouvé et ce que je t'ai dit tient toujours.** Elle s'était assise à côté d'elle et tenait maintenant ses deux mains dans les siennes. **Je t'aime Q.** Elle exerça une légère pression sur les mains de la blonde comme pour lui montrer qu'elle ne mentait pas et que tout était bien réel.

_ **Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas encore partir sans rien dire à tout instant?** Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et sa voix était remplie de peur.

_ **Parce que je te le promets et que je tiens toujours mes promesses**.

_ **Je t'aime aussi San mais je refuse que tu me fasses souffrir encore plus, j'ai assez donné.**

_ **Je ferais de mon mieux.**

Et avec ces paroles Santana scella sa promesse avec un tendre baiser. Elle avait avancé doucement son visage vers celui de Quinn au cas où elle n'était pas d'accord mais elle n'avait pas reculé, elle avait fait la même chose jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Le baiser avait été simple, elles avaient juste exercé une pression sur la bouche de l'autre à l'aide de leurs lèvres pendant plusieurs secondes puis elles s'étaient reculées mais Santana avait gardé sa main sur la joue de la blonde.

_ **Si ça ne te pose pas de problèmes j'aimerai juste qu'on réapprenne à se connaître de nouveau avant que l'on se mette ensemble et qu'on ne grille pas les étapes par contre** , fit la Latina.

_ Pa **s de problèmes, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.**

Elles rattrapèrent ensuite le temps perdu en parlant de leurs vies. Pendant toutes ces années Quinn avait fait une école d'infirmière sur New-York et travaillait maintenant au mont Sinaï, Santana quant à elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait laissé la blonde parler tout en évitant que le sujet ne dérive sur elle mais à un moment elle du lui dire ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie alors elle disait ce qu'elle disait à tout le monde, elle lui dit qu'elle travaillait dans l'entreprise de sa meilleure amie, une entreprise pour le tourisme, d'où ses nombreux voyages et ses nombreuses absences.

Suite à ces révélations les filles sortirent du café pour rentrer chez elles non sans avoir vérifié que le numéro de l'autre n'avait pas changé.

_ **Ce bar est vraiment sympa mais je ne pourrai plus y aller, pas après la claque que tu m'as mise...** Rigola l'hispanique ce qui fit rire sa compère.

_ **Ahah, je suis désolée San, j'y ai peut-être été un peu fort...**

_ **C'était mérité. Tu es garée où ?**

_ **Je suis venue en métro mais t'inquiète pas pour moi** , sourit-elle tendrement.

La Latina insista pour la raccompagner chez elle, était-ce à cause de sa mission ou juste parce qu'elle voulait passer plus de temps avec elle? Sûrement les deux et puis elle ne pouvait pas la laisser prendre le métro avec tous ses sacs. Elles se dirigèrent alors vers le parking du centre commercial et s'arrêtèrent devant un coupé de la marque BMW, Quinn charria son amie sur ses goûts de luxe tout le trajet.

Elle indiqua le trajet à la brune jusqu'à sa maison et lui dit au revoir dans la voiture mais têtue comme elle était l'hispanique était restée garée devant la maison jusqu'à ce que la blonde soit bien rentrée mais elle fronça les sourcils en la voyant revenir avec un air apeuré et pas rassuré sur le visage alors elle sortit de la voiture à son tour et alla à sa rencontre.

_ **Quelque chose ne va pas Quinn?**

_ **Je... Ma porte d'entrée est ouverte, elle a été forcée. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi?** Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Ça avait tout de suite mis la puce à l'oreille de Santana, c'était la mafia et s'ils étaient encore là et que Quinn rentrait elle allait se faire enlever et elle se devait de la protéger alors elle accepta et se dirigea vers la maison non sans avoir prit son arme dans son sac à main.

_ **Tu reste bien derrière moi, tu te colles le plus possible et surtout tu ne fais pas de bruit** , chuchota l'agent fédéral.

Quinn hocha de la tête fébrilement et elles se digèrent vers la maison.

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Leurs retrouvailles, leur discussion?

Ne me tuez pas pour le suspense crée... Sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite! :P

A bientôt et oubliez pas la review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous avec ce superbe soleil! Comment allez-vous? :)

Pour les fans de Naya, vous êtes pas trop presser de regarder Devious Maids? :D

Bref, merci pour les reviews, follow et tout et tout et je vous laisse découvrir cette suite :) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3:

_ _**Tu reste bien derrière moi, tu te colles le plus possible et surtout tu ne fais pas de bruit**_ _, chuchota l'agent fédéral._

Quinn hocha de la tête fébrilement et elles se digèrent vers la maison.

Santana avait resserré ses mains sur la crosse de son pistolet, ses bras étaient tendus vers le bas et son index gauche était posé sur le canon près à appuyer sur la gâchette si besoin. Elle poussa doucement la porte d'entrée de la main gauche releva immédiatement ses bras tendus devant elle pour viser un quelconque intrus. Elle vérifia alors chaque pièce comme elle avait appris à l'école du FBI tout en gardant son dos collé à Quinn et en la coinçant entre elle et le mur mais il n'y avait personne, elle avait même fait l'étage mais c'était la même chose dans toute la maison, un chaos sans nom, des objets partout parterre, les tiroirs et les placards ouverts mais aucune trace du suspect.

Une fois qu'elle sut que Quinn était en sécurité elle l'en informa et cette dernière retint difficilement ses larmes quand la brune la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, elle se demandait qui avait pu faire ça mais elle ne voyait pas qui pouvait lui en vouloir, elle avait toujours fait attention à qui traînait dans sa rue, notant les plaques d'immatriculation mais ces derniers temps il n'y avait rien eut d'anormal.

Même si la brune avait quitté leur étreinte elle tenait toujours dans sa main celle de son amie qui s'accrochait désespérément à elle, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être en sécurité alors qu'elle était chez elle, son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses jambes tremblaient de peur, elle craignait que les cambrioleurs ne reviennent même si elle savait qu'ils ne le feraient pas mais dans ces moments là vous paniquez pour tout et pour rien.

_ **Va voir ce qu'il manque dans les pièces mais ne touche à rien, je vais appeler la police** , la sortit Santana de ses pensées.

La blonde hocha la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

_ **Tu ne restes pas loin hein San?** Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblant, elle était vraiment inquiète.

La Latina hocha de la tête avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant et l'embrassa sur la joue pour l'encourager puis elle partit dehors et appela la police puis Russel et un ami à elle tout en fumant une cigarette. Elle devait appeler la police pour que Quinn ne se doute de rien mais elle leur montrerait sa plaque et ils feront ce qu'elle dira. Elle appela Russel pour le prévenir que la mafia avait attaqué et que Quinn allait bien mais qu'il fallait agir vite sinon les dégâts allaient être considérables.

_ **Je vais appeler un copain de l'unité, il s'occupera de tout aujourd'hui et demain matin on reprend l'enquête pour plus de sécurité** , expliqua Santana d'un ton autoritaire.

_ **Oh, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me donne un ordre et qu'on me dit quoi faire sans demander mon avis, t'as du cran San,** salua Russel. **Mais pourquoi on la reprend que demain matin l'enquête? Autant le faire ce soir.  
**  
_ **Contrairement à tout le monde je n'ai pas peur de toi donc je prends mes libertés,** plaisanta-t-elle. **Et demain matin parce que je vais héberger Quinn ce soir, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit toute seule après ça et je veux être là quand on fouillera la maison.  
**  
_ **Pas de problèmes, à demain, 8h là-bas.**

La brune appela ensuite son ami, Jesse St-James, lui expliqua la situation et ce qu'il devait faire c'est-à-dire se faire passer pour un simple policier et interroger Quinn, faire le constat mais dans la peau d'un policier et pas celle d'un agent fédéral pour que Quinn ne se doute de rien. Il arriva un quart d'heure plus tard et quand il fit le point avec la blonde elle l'informa que rien n'avait été volé, tout avait été retourné mais rien n'avait disparu.

Jesse en conclut rapidement qu'ils étaient venus chercher quelque chose mais Quinn répéta plusieurs fois qu'elle ne cachait rien, qu'elle n'avait rien d'important appart des factures. Après ça Jesse la libéra et Santana l'invita chez elle, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans la maison pour des raisons judiciaires et elle ne se voyait pas la laisser dormir à l'hôtel.

_ **Merci San mais on va avoir un problème...**

_ **Lequel?** S'inquiéta immédiatement l'hispanique.

_ **Je ne peux pas laisser Hadès là...**

_ **Oh mon dieu tu as osé appeler ton enfant avec le nom du dieu des enfers de la mythologie grecque?!** S'épouvanta-t-elle.

La blonde rigola, non elle n'avait pas d'enfant, elle parlait juste de son chat, un chat sibérien c'est-à-dire les plus gros qui puissent exister, il était gris et blanc et avait une espèce de crinière autour du cou. Il pesait pratiquement 10 kilogrammes, avait un pelage soyeux et des poils longs ainsi que des os assez gros pour un chat et d'énormes pates.

_ **S'il touche à Guantanamo ou Alcatraz j'en fais de la pâtée!**

_ **C'est qui ça?**

_ **Mes poissons, c'est des combattants tu sais ceux qui ne peuvent être qu'un par aquarium sinon ils se bouffent.  
**  
La blonde hocha la tête puis elles partirent à l'animalerie la plus proche acheter le nécessaire pour Hadès puisque sa maîtresse ne pouvait rien prendre car tout devait rester en place dans la maison. Santana fut sceptique de voir la taille de la cage de transport mais elle ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça, elle pensait que c'était pour qu'il ait plus de place mais non pas du tout, c'était juste assez pour qu'il puisse rentrer dedans. D'ailleurs quand elle le vit elle tira une de ces têtes.

_ **Mais ce n'est pas un chat! C'est un mini lynx! Je ne veux pas de ça chez moi!**

_ **San... Tu n'exagères pas un peu là ? Il est adorable, regarde il cherche des caresses.  
**  
_ **Oui enfin là il va me foutre des poils sur mon pantalon** , râla-t-elle.

Après ce petit coup de stress pour la Latina elles mirent tant bien que mal le chat dans sa cage pour le transport tout en évitant les coups de griffes et les morsures et supportèrent pendant tout le trajet les miaulements de l'animal, elles arrivaient difficilement à s'entendre à cause de lui et malgré le peu de temps que Santana avait rencontré la bête elle ne le portait déjà pas dans son cœur, la cohabitation allait être difficile.

Elles arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait une ancienne usine sur un petit parking d'une dizaine de places. Quinn était surprise par le lieu, elle imaginait son amie vivre dans un appartement luxueux, grand et qui en met plein la vue mais elle se dit que ici c'était tout aussi bien, que Santana était vraiment quelqu'un de mystérieux mais quelle surprise quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Tout était refait, c'était un nouveau carrelage avec des peintures foncées pour rappeler l'ancienne identité du bâtiment, il y avait même un gardien que Santana salua par une étreinte. Ils discutèrent un peu et d'après le peu que Quinn avait suivit la brune n'avait pas été souvent là ces derniers temps mais le gardien, Adrian, s'en était occupé.

La brune les dirigea vers l'ascenseur et les emmena au troisième et dernier étage ou il n'y avait qu'une porte, l'appartement de la Latina occupait tout l'étage et vu la surface du bâtiment elle se doutait qu'il était grand! Elle se demandait même si elle n'avait pas d'enfants et une femme dans sa vie pour partager cet appartement mais apparemment non puisque quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle entra dans la pièce elle ne vit aucun jouet et puis même, ça ressemblait trop à Santana pour qu'une personne ait mit son grain de sel dedans.

Après avoir vérifié ça son regard se posa sur le mur d'en face et en faite c'était un aquarium de plusieurs mètres de long et de haut rempli de poissons exotiques de toutes les couleurs, ça donnait des couleurs à l'appartement qui en général était dans des couleurs sombres mais au moins il était spacieux, la cuisine ainsi que le salon et la salle à manger n'avaient pas de murs pour les séparer.

Sur le comptoir de la cuisine se trouvait deux aquariums, un avec un poisson rouge et noir et un noir et bleu clair, c'était Alcatraz et Guantanamo. Quinn lâcha Hadès et il explora l'appartement à tâtons, pas sûr d'où il allait.

Il était plus de vingt heure, l'interrogatoire de la blonde leur avait prit du temps et vu son air fatigué Santana l'envoya prendre sa douche pour qu'elle puisse préparer le repas tranquillement tout en regardant la pile de courrier qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Elle fit une soupe avec des légumes qu'elle avait acheté en rentrant de sa mission et des croûtons, elle était resté très simple parce qu'elle se doutait que l'infirmière n'aurait pas très faim après ce qu'elle venait de vivre et elle avait vu juste.

En sortant de la salle bain la blonde avait directement été se servir dans les affaires de la Latina dans sa chambre, elle se sentait bien dans ses vêtements, ils avaient l'odeur de Santana qui lui avait tant manqué, ils étaient un peu trop grands pour elle puisque la brune les avait déformé avec sa grosse poitrine mais c'était comme si elle était dans ses bras. Ça l'avait détendu un peu après cette journée riche en émotion.

Elle avait senti la nourriture entrain de cuire cependant elle n'avait vraiment pas faim mais elle savait que l'hispanique la forcerait à manger et vu qu'elle ne voulait pas de dispute quelques heures après leurs retrouvailles alors elle coopérerait. Elle avait trouvé l'intention adorable et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle se força à finir son assiette mais le cœur n'y était pas, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ne décrochant pas un mot et rendant ainsi Santana plutôt mal à l'aise.

_ **Tu m'as l'air bien pensive Q...**

Effectivement cette dernière ne décrochait pas un mot, elle avait le regard dans le vide et préférait touiller sa soupe que de la manger.

_ **Tu veux que je sois toute heureuse qu'on soit entré par effraction chez moi et qu'on ait saccagé ma maison?!  
**  
Son ton sonnait beaucoup plus dur et ironique qu'elle le voulait à la base, elle ne voulait pas être si amer dans ses paroles mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle sentait que ses nerfs allaient lâcher.

_ **Bien sûr que non Quinn mais tu es en sécurité ici, je te protège, tu n'as rien à craindre.  
**  
Elle tenta de l'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras mais la blonde leva sa main en signe d'avertissement, elle ne voulait pas être approchée et encore moins par Santana, elle lui en voulait toujours.

_ **Non, je me suis débrouillée sans toi pendant six ans, je peux encore le faire. Tu n'es pas mon chevalier servant Santana, pour ça il faudrait que j'ai un minimum confiance en toi.**

Ses mots étaient comme des couteaux acérés que l'on vous plantait dans le cœur et encore, être poignardé ferait moins mal et si l'hispanique savait que ça allait être dur de reconquérir sa blonde elle ne se doutait pas une seconde de tout ce qu'elle allait se prendre à la tête. Mais avec les années et son métier elle avait appris à encaisser et à ne rien dire, elle devait juste la laisser se défouler, c'était le mieux.

_ **Je vais aller préparer ta chambre enfin ma chambre mais je dormirai sur le canapé, que tu puisses te retrouver seule avec toi-même** , expliqua Santana en sortant de table.

_ **Tu es devenue beaucoup plus calme et moi impulsive avec les années Santana** , cracha Quinn.

Elle voulait la faire souffrir, autant qu'elle avait souffert. Était-ce les événements de la journée ou simplement le fait de la retrouver qui la rendait si méchante? Ce n'était pas elle, elle était d'habitude si gentille, elle ne se reconnaissait pas mais ça avait besoin de sortir.

L'hispanique ne dit rien, elle dû se mordre la langue pour empêcher un "et toi tu es devenue une vraie salope" de sortir et alla préparer la chambre. Quand les draps furent changer et ses affaires rangées elle laissa la pièce à la blonde qui ne lui dit même pas au revoir et s'y enferma directement laissant Santana seule dans son appartement avec elle même et ses regrets d'avoir abandonné sa bien aimée.

Après avoir prit une douche pour se rafraîchir les idées pendant que Quinn pleurait silencieusement seule dans le grand lit aux draps rouges qu'elle aurait voulu partager avec la brune, cette dernière se mit derrière son ordinateur et s'occupa des factures qu'elle pouvait payer en ligne, elle vérifia ses comptes bancaires ainsi que ses mails puis sur une feuille de papier déjà utilisée et avec un effaceur de stylo plume elle écrivit son rapport pour Russel. L'encre était invisible et il fallait une lampe à ultraviolets pour pouvoir lire ce qui était écrit du coup, même si les rapports tombaient entre les mains de la mafia ils ne pourraient rien en faire.

Malgré toutes les occupations qu'elle avait trouvé elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celle qui hantait ses pensées et ses rêves, celle qui faisait battre son cœur mais qui commençait à le lui briser. Elle s'en voulait tellement, elle avait envie de pleurer, de tout détruire sur son passage car si elle semblait calme en extérieur elle était une vraie boule de nerfs à l'intérieur, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se défouler et pour ça rien de mieux que de frapper dans un sac de frappe.

Elle abandonna ses talons, son tailleur dans la salle de bain pour une brassière de sport qui traînait dans la pièce qu'elle réservait au sport mais elle n'avait pas trouvé de short ou de pantalon donc elle resta avec son boxer parce que oui elle mettait des boxers, elle trouvait ça beaucoup plus agréable et puis ça lui tenait mieux son arme quand elle devait la cacher. Elle enfila une paire de baskets, enroula des bandes autour de ses poignets et mit des sortes de mitaines exprès pour la boxe puis se mit à frapper aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Le sac était tellement lourd qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le faire bouger, elle y mettait des coups de genoux, de pieds sur toute sa longueur. Elle ne souciait pas du bruit que ça faisait ou des petits cris qu'elle poussait, la pièce était loin de sa chambre du coup Quinn ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

A force de taper ses poings devenaient rouges, ils étaient au bord du sang, ses genoux étaient un peu brûlés à cause de la friction avec le plastique et elle commençait à avoir des bleus sur les tibias à cause de la force avec laquelle elle tapait. Elle se défoulait comme jamais sauf qu'elle fut interrompue par son portable, quelqu'un l'appelait alors elle s'arrêta essoufflée et décrocha tout en portant la bouteille d'eau à sa bouche.

_ **Allo?**

_ **Hey Santana!**

_ **Hey Rachel** , répondit-elle toute essoufflée.

_ **Ah bah je vois que les retrouvailles se passent bien, tu n'as pas perdu de temps hein!** Plaisanta la petite brune au bout du fil.

Santana avala toute l'eau présente dans sa bouteille avant de parler de nouveau.

_ **Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, pour tout dire ça ne s'est pas super bien passé enfin c'est compliqué. Je te raconterai quand on se verra.  
**  
_ **Bon bah j'arrive dans dix minutes, bisou!**

Et sur ce Rachel raccrocha faisant soupirer l'hispanique. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais ce soir elle voulait être seule, même si elle lui avait dit son amie aurait insisté et serait venue dans tout les cas, peut-être que ça lui fera du bien de la voir. Mais pour le moment elle se remit à frapper son sac de frappe et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ni Rachel entrer dans la pièce, elle dû lui faire un câlin par derrière et emprisonner ses bras pour qu'elle la remarque et qu'elle arrête de s'exciter sur le sac.

_ **Chuuuut, calme toi San, je suis là, c'est Rachel** , souffla la petite brune en déposant un baiser dans le cou de la Latina pour la calmer.

Ce geste n'avait rien d'ambigu, les deux étaient très proches puisque leur métier ne leur permettait pas de partager leur vie avec quelqu'un et elles avaient fini par combler le manque d'affection entre elles. Et c'est grâce à ce geste que la Latina se détendit, elle se retourna pour faire face à Rachel et s'écroula dans ses bras, elle était rouge, en sueur, épuisée et elle avait mal partout, ses muscles la tiraillaient et ses mains étaient en sang.

Quand Rachel les remarqua elle la regarda avec un regard sévère mais ne dit rien, si Santana s'était mise dans cet état ce n'était pas pour rien, toute façon cette dernière se confiera à elle quand elle en aura envie. Elle la conduisit simplement dans la salle de bain, la fit s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et lui enleva délicatement les bandes, certaines collaient aux plaies alors elle mit un peu d'eau dessus pour les décoller sans faire trop mal et même si ça faisait mal l'hispanique ne bougeait pas, à cause de son métier elle avait appris à encaisser et à canaliser la douleur à tout les niveaux.

Elle nettoya les plaies à l'aide de désinfectant, fit un pansement, mit de la crème sur ses genoux contre les brûlures et lui donna de l'arnica pour les bleus. Santana avait d'abord protesté parce qu'elle pensait sincèrement que ce n'était pas la peine et puis sa fierté en prenait un coup mais avec Rachel elle s'en fichait mais il faut dire qu'elle accepta rapidement, elle adorait qu'on prenne soin d'elle alors elle l'avait laissé faire.

Pour remercier son amie elle fit couler le café et même s'il était tard dans la nuit elle ne pourrait pas dormir donc la caféine et ses effets elle s'en fichait. Elle pensait que ça ferait taire Rachel un peu pour retarder la conversation mais pas du tout, elle parla rapidement de Quinn et que ça devait être à cause d'elle que la Latina était dans un tel état.

_ **Je ne la comprend pas... On s'est vu dans un magasin elle m'a fait un câlin, on a été boire un verre elle m'a giflé et après elle m'a embrassé, dans la voiture ça a été sauf qu'elle s'est faite cambrioler et depuis qu'on est revenu elle me fait la gueule** , expliqua Santana. **Je veux bien comprendre qu'elle ait été choqué par le cambriolage mais j'y suis pour rien, elle est tellement lunatique!** **  
**  
 **_ Laisse lui le temps San, tu imagines le choc émotionnel qu'elle a eut? Elle a fait l'ascenseur émotionnel, laisse la se reposer, demain ça ira mieux.  
**  
_ **Demain je suis chez elle avec Russel pour examiner la maison donc je ne sais même pas si je vais la voir. Si ça se trouve elle va partir sans rien dire et je ne la reverrai plus jamais...  
**  
Rachel rigola doucement, amusée par le comportement de son amie.

_ **Santana tu es tellement amoureuse que tu en perds ton sang froid... Réfléchi un peu, elle ne va pas partir alors qu'elle vient de te retrouver. Elle va sûrement t'en vouloir mais elle restera avec toi. Et puis même si elle part tu fais parti du FBI et tu pourras rapidement la retrouver, arrête de te faire du souci, allons dormir pour que tu puisses te reposer, tu as eut tout le trajet et une journée riche en émotion en plus, tu dois être crevée.  
**  
Santana finit son café tout comme Rachel, elles se changèrent et préparèrent le canapé lit.

Quinn de son côté ne dormait toujours pas, elle avait arrêté de pleurer à partir du moment où elle avait entendu que quelqu'un d'autre était dans l'appartement. Elle n'avait pas entendu la conversation entre les deux - heureusement - mais elle se demandait bien qui cela pouvait être. Alors que le sommeil arrivait pour elle, elle se leva pour aller aux toilettes sauf que pour y aller elle devait passer dans le salon et quand elle posa son regard sur le lit à l'aide de la lumière de son portable elle vit que l'inconnue faisait un câlin par derrière à sa brune. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle alla aux toilettes et retourna se coucher. Elle se demandait qui était cette femme qui était, à son goût, trop proche de l'hispanique. Était-ce sa petite-amie? Dans ce cas pourquoi Santana ne lui avait rien dit et pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Une chose était sure, elle n'aimait déjà pas Rachel.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre! Pauvre Quinn, elle n'a vraiment pas de chance... Et puis pauvre Santana qui s'en prend plein la tête! Elle est mal barrée en tout cas elle, enfin bref, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Je vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain mais il risque d'arriver dans longtemps parce que je suis en pleines révisions donc je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire... Mais bon, à la prochaine :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour bonjour tout le monde! Je sais pas vous mais chez moi il y a du soleil et des nanas! Bref, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous, que le soleil est au rendez-vous et pour ceux qui passent des examens que tout va bien se passer!

Je vous remercie bien évidemment pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir :) Au programme pour ce chapitre de l'enquête policière, des coups de feu, de la jalousie et de l'amour! Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse découvrir tout ça, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Ni Santana ni Rachel n'avait entendu Quinn se lever dans la nuit, elles avaient dormi collées comme un couple sans en être un. Vu l'heure à laquelle les deux s'étaient couchées et à laquelle l'hispanique s'était réveillée elle n'avait pas dormi beaucoup, environ 5h30, et vu le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait eut elle avait eut beaucoup de mal à se réveiller.

_ **San lève toi...** Fit Rachel à moitié endormie. Pas de réponse. **Debout Santana...** Toujours pas de réponse alors elle la secoua légèrement. **Réveille-toi...**

La Latina grogna pour montrer son mécontentement mais ne se mit toujours pas sur ses pieds. Rachel dû lui donner un coup de genou dans les fesses pour qu'elle se décide à sortir du lit. Elle la regarda avec son regard noir et la menaça en espagnol mais depuis le temps la petite brune savait reconnaître quand elle était sérieuse ou pas, elle savait quand elle devait faire attention à elle.

Après cela l'hispanique se leva direction la cuisine pour un verre de jus de fruit et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain ainsi que se préparer. Les seuls vêtements qu'elle avait étaient ceux qu'elle avait acheté la veille alors elle se débrouilla avec ce qu'elle avait pour s'habiller décemment, elle portait le tailleur qu'elle avait acheté la veille et ses talons habituels. S'habiller et se maquiller ainsi que prendre une douche lui avait prit pratiquement une heure et demie.

Elle partit ensuite à la boulangerie la plus proche pour acheter de quoi petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Elle savait que Rachel raffolait de croissants tout comme Quinn alors elle leur en prit et elle s'acheta des pains au chocolat, ça tient plus au corps. Elle rentra ensuite chez elle et mangea tranquillement tout en touillant son café et en regardant l'actualité sur son téléphone.

Elle partit pile poil pour arriver à l'heure mais elle avait cependant prit le soin de leur laisser un petit mot pour que Quinn ne pense pas qu'elle avait encore fuit. C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière qui se leva en premier, en voyant Rachel seule dans le canapé-lit elle eut l'horrible envie de lui balancer un saut d'eau glacé dessus mais c'était plus sage de ne rien faire et de faire comme si elle n'était pas là.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine ou elle repéra rapidement les croissants et le mot laissé par Santana.

" _Coucou les filles, j'ai du vous abandonner tôt ce matin mais j'essaye de revenir le plus vite possible. Malheureusement je rate votre première rencontre mais ça devrait bien se passer._

Un conseil si vous voulez que tout aille bien:  
_ Rachel évite de trop parler, ça devient vite chiant!

_ Quinn j'espère que tu seras de meilleure humeur et moins chiante par rapport à hier...

Tout ça pour dire que si j'arrive à vous supporter, vous pouvez vous supporter aussi. Bref, ne vous entre-tuez pas, ça me ferait chier de tout nettoyer mais si vous faites ça proprement ça me va, non je rigole, faites comme chez vous aussi hein! Bon j'y vais je suis en retard...

Bisous à toutes les deux!"

_ **Non mais elle se fout vraiment de ma gueule elle?** Marmonna Quinn dans sa barbe.

_ **Quelque chose ne va pas?** Demanda Rachel qui entre temps s'était levée.

La blonde sursauta, elle ne pensait pas que la brune était déjà debout.

_ **Non non tout est parfait.** Répondit-elle froidement. **Santana a laissé un mot.**

Rachel le prit dans ses mains et rigola en le lisant. Contrairement à l'autre fille elle ne le prit pas mal, elle préférait en rigoler parce que sinon elle lui ferait tout le temps la gueule. Elle avait une façon de faire les choses un peu spéciale mais on s'y habituait vite.

_ **Tu dois être Rachel si j'ai bien compris.**

_ **Oui c'est moi, et toi tu es Quinn. Santana m'a beaucoup parlé de toi** , sourit timidement la brune.

_ **D'accord,** répondit froidement l'infirmière.

_ **Tu sais, elle a fait des erreurs et elle s'en mord les doigts, je ne sais pas tout sur votre histoire mais donne lui une seconde chance, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je comprends très bien que tu lui en veuilles, à ta place je ferai la même chose, je la détesterai et ferait tout pour la faire souffrir mais crois moi, elle souffre assez comme ça. Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner maintenant mais réfléchis-y...  
**  
Rachel avait débité ces paroles rapidement, ne laissant pas l'occasion à son interlocutrice d'en placer une et en réponse la blonde hocha de la tête et décrocha son téléphone qui vibrait sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps là Russel attendait Santana devant la maison de Quinn, il ne voulait pas entrer sans elle, elle faisait partie de cette enquête tout comme lui. Et comme d'habitude elle était en retard, pas de beaucoup, juste dix minutes, mais en retard quand même. C'est pourquoi elle se gara rapidement et sortit précipitamment de la voiture pour trottiner jusqu'à son parrain qui la prit dans ses bras.

_ **Encore en retard Santana... Ça n'aurait pas été toi tu te serais pris un sacré savon! Mais il n'y a que toi pour me faire attendre...  
**  
_ **Eh! J'ai une super excuse! J'ai été chercher des croissants pour ta fille et ça m'a prit pas mal de temps** , avoua l'hispanique.

_ **Ça va, tu es toute pardonnée!  
**  
_ **Dis moi, tu n'as pas de gilet pare-balles sur toi je vois...** L'homme hocha négativement de la tête. **Tu devrais, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber et ça sauve des vies, j'en ai un dans la voiture, je vais te le chercher. Par contre il sera un peu petit pour toi et ton gros ventre** , se moqua-t-elle.

Russel la suivit, s'installa dans la voiture, enleva sa chemise et enfila le gilet puis remit sa chemise pour le cacher. Ça surprend un tueur quand il tire sur quelqu'un mais que ce quelqu'un ne tombe pas où ne crie pas et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se dit qu'il est fichu.

Après ce petit aparté les deux se dirigèrent vers la maison, le chef de la section d'élite ouvrit doucement la porte et laissa d'abord Santana entrer puis il la suivit. Ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée qui était dans un état méconnaissable, des tas d'objets jonchaient sur le sol et on voyait très bien que la maison avait été retournée et fouillée au peigne fin, les tiroirs étaient ouverts, vidés tout comme les placards et les étagères.

Les deux agents fédéraux contemplèrent le fiasco quelques secondes puis se mirent d'accord sur la façon de procéder. Ils iraient tout les deux dans la même pièce et au fur et à mesure qu'ils examineraient les objets ils les rangeraient. Ils attaquèrent tout de suite après avoir mis des gants en latex pour éviter de laisser leurs empreintes digitales partout et ils attaquèrent par la cuisine. Les pots de farine, de sucre et de sel avaient été jetés par terre, les bouteilles étaient vides et pour faciliter les choses pour Quinn ils avaient décidés de tout racheter donc à chaque fois ils marquaient sur un bout de papier ce qu'ils devaient racheter.

Ils avaient mit plus d'une heure à examiner et nettoyer toute la cuisine, ils finirent par le frigo, c'était Santana qui s'en occupait. Quand elle l'ouvrit une odeur nauséabonde se libéra dans l'air, elle retint un haut le cœur mais continua à le nettoyer. Une boîte l'intrigua alors elle la prit et l'ouvrit, c'était un Tupperware et ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur la dégouta au plus haut point.

_ **Quinn ne mange pas de cœur non?** Demanda-t-elle à Russel.

_ **Non pas du tout pourquoi?  
**  
Elle ne lui répondit pas et il vit par lui même, dans la boîte se trouvait un cœur avec du sang et rien qu'à la forme ils surent que c'était un cœur humain et non celui d'un animal. La première question qu'ils se posèrent après s'être remis de cette découverte macabre c'était à qui il appartient ou plutôt appartenait, ça devait être un otage de la mafia et immédiatement Russel pensa à un de ses coéquipiers qui avait été enlevé avec qui il travaillait sur cette affaire. Il appela immédiatement le FBI pour que quelqu'un vienne chercher le cœur et l'analyse.

Cette personne arriva peu de temps après, pendant ce temps là les deux agents continuèrent leurs investigations mais l'ambiance avait changée, elle était beaucoup plus lourde et ils se rendaient vraiment compte que ça n'allait pas être une affaire simple, les enjeux étaient vraiment importants.

Après la cuisine ils attaquèrent la salle de bain puis les toilettes et le salon. Ils épluchèrent tout les livres, regardèrent toutes les feuilles qui traînaient et quand elle faisait ça Santana en apprit un peu plus sur la vie de Quinn, elle ne l'avait pas attendue, elle avait refait sa vie sans elle et avait eut deux histoires sérieuse avec des hommes, au moins elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait été la seule femme de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir même si elle avait mal, c'était elle qui l'avait abandonnée et normalement elle n'aurait jamais du revenir dans sa vie, mais quand même, ça faisait bizarre. Cependant, d'après ce qu'elle avait lu rapidement toutes ses relations s'étaient terminées pour la même raison, les deux hommes savaient qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre et vu la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Quinn la veille ça semblait être elle.

Tout en farfouillant dans les papiers Russel la sortit de ses pensées pour aller manger, il était plus de 13h et il commençait à avoir faim. Ils prirent des sandwichs au supermarché du coin pour ne pas perdre trop de temps et mangèrent sur le canapé de la blonde. Chacun était dans ses pensées, Russel pensait à son collègue de travail probablement mort et Santana pensait à Quinn mais ils furent interrompus par un coup sur la porte d'entrée. Ils se regardèrent tout les deux silencieusement pour savoir si l'autre attendait quelqu'un mais non, ils ne voyaient pas qui cela pouvait être.

_ **Il y a quelqu'un? Je suis l'officier Macmurphy du commissariat de police** , fit l'homme de derrière la porte.

Russel allait répondre d'entrer mais l'hispanique lui intima de se taire, elle alla sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de faire claquer ses talons dans la cuisine et regarda la voiture. Elle ressemblait parfaitement à celle de la police new-yorkaise mais la Latina par réflexe regarda la plaque d'immatriculation, elle savait que celles de ces voitures avaient un ordre précis entre les lettres et les chiffres que celle-ci n'avait pas, elle informa silencieusement son collègue que c'était un piège et lui dit de se cacher derrière le mur pour être hors de vue.

L'homme de l'autre côté de la porte retoqua et cette fois-ci Santana alla ouvrit la main sur son arme.

_ **Bonjour, vous êtes?**

_ **Agent Lopez et vous?** Répondit-elle sèchement.

_ **Officier Macmurphy, vous êtes seule?** Demanda-t-il étonné.

_ **Non, il y a mon collègue. Entrez, vous venez chercher les relevés d'empreinte?** Mentit-elle puisqu'ils avaient déjà été faits.

L'homme hocha de la tête avec un sourire qui fait peur et avança dans la maison doucement, avec derrière lui Santana.

_ **Russel? Tu viens on a de la visite!**

Russel sortit alors d'une pièce et pour le protéger la Latina s'était mise devant lui, toujours la main sur son arme et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit l'inconnu porter la main à son arme et dégainer, elle eut juste le temps de les pousser dans la pièce à côté que le coup de feu était partit. La balle s'encastra dans le mur et le tireur se cacha derrière le canapé.

Santana se risqua à sortir la tête par l'encadrement de porte pour regarder ou il était, elle ne le vit que quand il se releva mais elle eut le réflexe de retourner se cacher et heureusement parce que la balle se logea dans la porte devant elle. Quelque secondes après elle ressortit cette fois avec son arme devant elle et tira sur le canapé mais elle ne l'avait pas touché contrairement à lui qui venait de lui tirer sur le ventre. Elle cria pour faire semblant qu'elle était touchée car c'était son gilet pare-balles qui avait été touché et profita de ce moment pour lui tirer dessus. Elle ne l'avait pas tué, juste blessé.

Il s'écroula à terre sous la surprise, la balle était à présent dans sa jambe et pour éviter qu'il ne se serve à nouveau de son arme vu que la partie supérieure de son corps n'était pas touchée elle lui tira dans le bras le faisant lâcher son arme. Une fois sûre d'être hors de danger elle s'approcha de lui, jeta son arme au loin et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé tout troué après lui avoir passé les menottes.

Russel avait assuré ses arrières et était maintenant près à commencer l'interrogatoire qui s'annonçait musclé. Il lui posa des questions mais à chaque fois l'inconnu gardait sa bouche fermée. Les deux agents commençaient à perdre patience, ils n'avaient pas tout leur temps et voulaient en finir vite, Russel étant plus vieux gardait tant bien que mal son sang froid mais sa patience arrivait au bout tandis que Santana rageait, ce type avait failli l'assassiner et il ne parlait pas, elle ne voyait qu'une solution: La force.

Elle interrogea son partenaire du regard et celui-ci hocha positivement de la tête. Elle demanda au suspect son nom et n'obtenant pas de réponse elle lui assena un coup de poing en plein sur la tempe. Elle recommença son manège plusieurs fois, sa main et sa chemise avaient du sang dessus puisque le suspect avait le nez cassé, il avait perdu quelques dents dans la bataille et souffrait de plusieurs contusions au visage à cause des bagues de l'hispanique.

Le patron de la section était très impressionné par sa partenaire, il la savait douce, gentille mais aussi féroce et forte mais il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il ne l'avait jamais soupçonnée d'être aussi violente, sans pitié et prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il pensait qu'elle allait s'arrêter là mais il s'était trompé.

_ **Tu ne veux pas parler? Très bien, on va passer à la vitesse supérieure** , informa Santana.

Elle s'en alla dans la cuisine chercher un couteau et demanda à Russel de le tenir fermement en place. Elle prit la main du suspect et choisit un de ses doigts pour commencer à enfoncer la lame sous son ongle.

_ **STOP! Je vais parler!** Cria-t-il.

_ **Ah bah tu vois quand tu veux** , ironisa la Latina.

_ **Comment tu t'appelles?** Demanda Russel.

_ **Anton, Anton Gouskov.** **  
**  
La brune sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Rachel qui décrocha rapidement.

" _Hey bomba latina!_ " Décrocha-t-elle s'attirant un regard meurtrier de Quinn.

" _Tu es toujours chez moi?"_

" _Oui pourquoi?_ "

" _Quinn est là ?"_

Encore une fois Rachel répondit par la positive.

" _J'ai besoin de toi, va sur mon ordinateur sans qu'elle voit ce que tu fais et cherche dans les fichiers russes un Anton Gouskov s'il te plaît._ "

La petite brune fit rapidement ce qu'on lui demanda de faire et confirma qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans les fichiers. La Latina la remercia et raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie.

_ **Tu travailles pour qui?** Demanda Russel.

_ **Vladislav Barinov.** **  
**  
_ **Et il t'a demandé de nous tuer c'est ça?** En déduit la brune.

_ **Pas vous mais lui, c'est tout ce que je sais, je vous jure, il ne m'a rien dit de plus... Ne me faites pas de mal, je coopérerai, je vous en supplie!** **  
**  
Les deux agents l'emmenèrent dans les bureaux du FBI où il fut interrogé toute l'après-midi par Santana pendant que Russel vérifiait si ce qu'il disait était vrai. Vers 19h l'hispanique donna la main à son collègue Jesse pour qu'elle puisse rentrer, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer trop tard pour que ça éveille les soupçons chez Quinn. Elle avait alors changé de chemise et avait prit la route cependant elle ne trouva que Rachel chez elle.

Immédiatement elle s'inquiéta et imagina le pire mais la blonde était juste partie travailler. Rachel était restée là toute la journée à avancer ses enquêtes en cours pour surveiller la blonde et aussi parce qu'elle adorait l'endroit et qu'elle voulait savoir ce que son amie avait trouvé sur les lieux. La Latina lui raconta évidemment tout car même si Rachel était son amie elle était aussi sa collègue, cette dernière était choquée et se rendait compte à quel point cette affaire était dangereuse mais elle ne le montra pas trop à son amie, elle avait déjà assez à gérer.

_ **Et sinon avec Q ça a été?**

_ **Oui ça va, elle est super froide, ne parle pas beaucoup et pas sociable du tout, elle évitait de rester avec moi et de me parler et ça c'est très vexant!  
**  
_ **Elle me t'aime pas** , se moqua l'hispanique qui connaissait encore très bien la blonde.

_ **Mais je n'ai rien fait!** S'offusqua la plus petite des brunes.

_ **Je vais essayer d'éclaircir ça mais tu devrais rentrer Rachel, il se fait tard.** **  
**  
_ **Vas-y, jettes moi dehors pendant que tu y es!**

Rachel n'était pas vraiment énervée, elle faisait ça juste pour embêter sa meilleure amie et s'en alla rapidement comprenant que Santana avait besoin de se reposer et d'être un peu seule. Cette dernière la raccompagna jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble ou elle la gratifia d'un câlin et d'un bisou sur la joue sous le regard de Quinn qui était dans sa voiture. Sur le parking elle dit au revoir à Rachel et monta au dernier étage ou elle toqua à l'unique porte présente.

_ **Tu n'es pas obligée de toquer Quinn, fais comme chez toi** , sourit tendrement l'hispanique.

Elle avait ce sourire si éclatant quand elle était devant la blonde, ce sourire qui faisait fondre cette dernière et qui la faisait rougir bêtement parce que tout d'un coup elle se sentait ridicule.

_ **Oui mais tu es quand même chez toi, je ne voudrais pas trop m'imposer** , expliqua la blonde.

_ **Mais non pas du tout, c'est avec plaisir que je t'accueille!** Avoua la Latina en plantant un baiser sur sa joue.

Quinn rougit de nouveau et se fit toute petite, Santana lui faisait du charme et quand elle se faisait draguer elle était toujours dans cet état.

Pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche la brune prépara le repas, quelque chose de simple mais d'un peu élaboré pour surprendre sa blonde qui avait de fines papilles gustatives. Cette dernière fut ravie de l'attention et trouvait sa colocataire vraiment charmante, durant le repas elles rattrapèrent le temps perdu et Santana multiplia les attentions à l'égard de sa bien aimée tout en faisant attention à ne pas aller trop loin.

Après ça les filles regardèrent un film sur le canapé et leurs vieilles habitudes reprirent le dessus même si elles essayaient de repartir de zéro, Quinn avait d'abord posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux distraitement puis à la fin elle s'était retrouvée la tête sur les cuisses hâlées allongée sur le canapé pendant que la brune lui massait la tête.

_ **Dodo Q?** Fit l'hispanique à la fin du film.

_ **Oui, je suis morte!**

Les filles se préparent en même temps tout en continuant à papoter de tout et de rien.

_ **Aller, bonne nuit Quinn** , fit Santana en claquant un bisou sur la joue de son amie puis elle se dirigea vers le salon.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

_ **Je vais dormir, ça ne se voit pas?**

_ **Mais sur le canapé?**

_ **Oui, tu ferais une super détective** , se moqua la Latina.

_ **Ahah, très drôle... Viens dormir dans ton lit, tu seras mieux** , fit timidement la blonde.

_ **Tu es sûre de ça? Parce que ça ne me dérange pas de dormir sur le canapé.  
**  
_ **Oui, viens, je suis fatiguée.**

Elles se glissèrent sous les couettes, se dirent bonne nuit puis se retournèrent chacune de son côté, dos à dos. Aucune des deux n'arrivait à dormir, quelque chose clochait, ça ne semblait pas normal, il manquait quelque chose et c'est Quinn qui se retourna faisant se retourner Santana par la même occasion qui réussit à arranger la situation.

_ **Je- tu- enfin tu vois?** Bégaya Quinn lamentablement, trop timide pour s'exprimer correctement.

_ **Oui, viens là.**

Santana avait tout de suite comprit parce que c'était ça ce qui clochait, Quinn n'était pas dans ses bras et puis même si elle connaissait la requête de la blonde elle n'avait besoin que d'un regard pour la comprendre.

_ **Ça fait du bien de t'avoir contre moi** , chuchota la brune de peur de faire fuir la blonde.

Cette dernière releva la tête pour regarder Santana dans les yeux et après avoir murmuré un "Oui" elle appuya ses propos avec un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Santana.

* * *

Voilà mes chers lecteurs, ce chapitre 4 est terminé! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, l'enquête avec Russel et Santana, Anton, le coeur trouvé dans le frigo, la jalousie de Quinn et le moment retrouvailles entre les deux amoureuses! :)

A bientôt, prenez soin de vous ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde! Eh oui, je suis belle et bien vivante et après une grosse panne d'inspiration je suis enfin de retour avec cette fanfiction! J'espère que vous me pardonnez... Mais en tout ça c'est le plus gros chapitre de cette fiction donc ça devrait faire passer la pilule non? :P

Enfin bref! Un peu de rapprochement dans ce chapitre, de l'action et des souvenirs! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5:

Les filles s'endormirent rapidement, Quinn s'était calée dans les bras de Santana et avait posé son bras gauche sur les abdos biens dessinés de celle qui lui servait de coussin. De légers ronflements remplissaient la chambre, enfin ça c'était jusqu'à ce que Santana s'agite dans son sommeil, elle tournait sa tête à gauche puis à droite, elle reproduisait toutes les dix secondes ce mouvement qui finit par réveiller Quinn. Cette dernière se doutait que quelque clochait chez son amie mais elle se dit qu'elle faisait un simple cauchemar, rien de bien grave. Elle tenta de la réveiller mais dès qu'elle la toucha l'hispanique entra dans une sorte de transe, elle bougeait frénétiquement ses jambes sous la couette, essayait de se retourner mais c'était comme si quelque chose la retenait. Elle resserra son emprise sur le bras de la blonde, elle lui faisait mal et cette dernière se dégagea de son étreinte, elle caressa son visage, déposa des baisers dessus mais les choses restaient telles quelles.

Elle gardait son calme mais paniqua quand la Latina commença à faire de l'apnée, elle ne respirait plus, bloquait pendant de longues secondes sa respiration pour ne la reprendre que temporairement, son corps s'agitait frénétiquement, elle transpirait et se mettait à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles dans son sommeil.

_ **Arrêtez... Au secours... Aidez-moi...** Réussi à comprendre Quinn.

En effet Santana était en plein cauchemar mais pas n'importe lequel, elle revivait un de ses enlèvements ou elle avait été torturée pour qu'elle parle. Était-ce parce que son enquête portait sur la mafia russe ou juste une coïncidence mais c'était la fois où la mafia l'avait enlevée, elle avait été enfermée dans une chambre froide et pendue au plafond par des chaînes qui serraient ses poignets, elle avait du mal à sentir ses mains vu que les chaînes lui bloquaient la circulation du sang.

Alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre et qu'elle commençait à s'endormir ou plutôt reposer ses yeux car tout ses autres sens étaient en alerte un russe s'approcha d'elle et lui assena un coup de poing dans le visage la faisant saigner de la lèvre. Il lui posa plusieurs questions mais elle ne répondait pas et il continuait à la frapper, de plus en plus fort à cause de l'énervement mais l'hispanique ne pliait pas, elle tenait bon. Il la frappa aussi dans le ventre après lui avoir laissé un œil au beurre noir, un nez cassé et le visage en sang.

Elle crachait du sang, avait du mal à respirer et à rester sur ses pieds. Sans les chaînes pour l'accrocher elle aurait été déjà par terre, recroquevillée, à encaisser les coups. Il lui laissa des hématomes sur le ventre, lui brisa quelques côtes et la laissa pour morte toute une journée et une nuit, sans eau avec le goût du sang dans sa bouche, elle avait tellement mal et était tellement fatiguée que rien qu'ouvrir ses yeux la faisait souffrir mais elle s'efforçait quand même de trouver une solution en puisant dans ses ressources internes pour trouver de l'énergie.

Le lendemain matin un autre homme arriva, il semblait plus important que celui de la veille puisque tout le monde semblait lui obéir.

_ **Elle n'a pas encore parlé l'autre connasse?**

_ **Non mais elle va bientôt craquer monsieur.**

_ **Prépare moi une baignoire d'eau glacée.**

Ce dernier, une fois fait, décrocha la brune et lui posa une question et à cause du manque de réponse il plongea sa tête dans l'eau gelée pendant de longues secondes. Heureusement qu'elle avait été entraînée à ce genre de torture et qu'elle avait pu acquérir du souffle au court de ses entraînement sinon elle aurait été affectée. Bien sûr quand elle ressortit sa tête de l'eau elle prit une profonde inspiration parce qu'elle savait que quelques secondes après elle serait de nouveau sous l'eau.

A un moment alors que ça devait être la huitième fois qu'elle se retrouvait sous l'eau elle cru vraiment que c'était son moment, elle n'avait plus d'air, elle devait respirer et inconsciemment elle tenta de respirer sous l'eau mais elle s'étouffa, se mit à tousser et elle sentit l'eau s'infiltrer dans ses poumons sauf que heureusement, voyant qu'elle allait craquer l'homme la ressortie de la baignoire.

Mais elle ne parlait toujours pas, elle était gelée, son corps tremblait à cause de la température de l'eau, ses lèvres étaient bleues mais au moins elle avait pu mettre du froid sur ses blessures... L'homme la rattacha à sa place et sortit deux électrodes, arracha son tee-shirt et plaça ces dernières sur son ventre mouillé et envoya les décharges dans son corps pour la torturer encore plus et vu que sa peau était mouillée le courant passait beaucoup plus vite.

Son corps se contracta instantanément, tout ses muscles étaient contractés, aucun ne fut laissé de côté et ils continuèrent à lui balancer des décharges électriques dans le corps parce qu'elle ne parlait pas, enfin elle criait de douleur, son corps se tordait de douleur mais elle ne pleurait pas et même si elle commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses moyens à cause de la douleur elle pensa à Quinn, elle le faisait que quand elle allait mal, qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer et dès qu'elle pensa à la blonde son cerveau fut trop concentré à reformuler son visage, à être occupé, qu'elle en oublia la douleur, elle était comme en transe. Puis elle tomba dans les pommes et se retrouva dans un lit d'hôpital quelques heures plus tard avec Rachel à ses côtés.

Ceci explique l'apnée dans son sommeil à cause de la noyade, les spasmes étaient dus à cause de la douleur et les cris qu'elle poussait n'étaient rien d'autre que son inconscient qui parlait. Quinn qui avait vraiment peur secoua Santana de toutes ses forces pour la réveiller, elle tapota son visage et ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs longues secondes que la brune se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'assit immédiatement dans son lit en tailleur, rassembla les éléments de son cauchemar tout en essayant la sueur de son visage à l'aide de son tee-shirt pendant que la blonde lui caressait tendrement le dos et lui disait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, que tout allait bien maintenant.

Cela semblait calmer un peu la Latina qui tremblait comme une feuille et dont le souffle était erratique. Elle se leva alors pour aller dans la salle de bain et se passer de l'eau sur le visage afin de se rafraîchir l'esprit qui était encore tout embrumé par ses souvenirs et ce cauchemar qui semblait si réel. Heureusement que Quinn la suivait de près puisqu'elle failli tomber, ses jambes avaient du mal à la supporter.

Après s'être rafraîchie la blonde l'emmena dans le salon sur le canapé ou elle lui servit un verre d'eau mais c'est à ce moment que le corps de Santana se contracta comme lors des décharges électriques. Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle serrait la mâchoire à cause de la douleur pour ne pas inquiéter Quinn mais il semble que cette dernière avait déjà vu que quelque chose clochait.

_ **Santana, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
**  
Au même moment Hades monta sur le canapé mais plus précisément sur les jambes de la Latina qui s'était allongée sur le canapé. Sa propriétaire le vira puisque son escapade avait tiré un grognement à l'hispanique qui souffrait atrocement. Même les caresses de la blonde sur son corps et ses tentatives de massages ne l'apaisaient pas, c'est pour vous dire le degré de douleur.

_ **Je vais appeler les pompiers Santana, ce n'est pas normal...**

_ **Non c'est rien...** Murmura faiblement la brune. **Prend la boîte sur ma table de nuit...**

Quinn fit ce qui lui était demandé et l'ouvrit devant son amie pour qu'elle puisse y prendre ce qu'elle voulait à l'intérieur.

_ **C'est médical** , informa cette dernière.

Elle attrapa une joint ainsi qu'un briquet du mieux qu'elle pu et porta le premier à sa bouche puis tenta de l'allumer mais ça lui demandait trop de force, son pouce n'arrivait pas à appuyer assez fort sur la pierre du briquet et le faire tourner pour créer une étincelle. C'est Quinn qui lui alluma alors pour lui éviter de s'énerver et elle la regarda fumer et vit au fur et à mesure ses traits ainsi que ses muscles se détendre petit à petit.

_ **C'est de la marijuana médicale, c'est la seule chose que les médecins ont trouvé qui pouvait me calmer** , expliqua-t-elle.

_ **Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive?**

L'hispanique hocha négativement de la tête et quand on lui demanda d'où ça venait elle se contenta de tirer une taffe et de secouer des épaules alors que c'était une séquelle des décharges électriques.

_ **Mais tu fais comment quand tu es toute seule?**

_ **Je suis dans cet état quand je me réveille de mon cauchemar donc je prends juste un pet pour me calmer. Et puis je pense à quelque chose qui me rend heureuse pour ne plus penser à la douleur et généralement c'est toi.** Quinn rougit mais Santana ne le remarqua pas, la drogue commençait à faire effet et elle se libérait de ses sentiments. **Je m'imagine ton visage angélique avec tes yeux verts hypnotisant et tes lèvres roses, tes cheveux blonds. Je me demande comment ils sont maintenant, s'ils sont courts ou si tu les as laissé pousser. Dans tout les cas je repense à la nuit du mariage de Schuester et tout ce qu'on s'est dit puis je m'endors sur de bonnes pensées.  
**  
Quinn ne savait pas quoi dire car sans la drogue jamais Santana lui aurait dit ces choses mais maintenant qu'elles étaient dites elle ne pouvait pas les ignorer.

_ **Qui aurait cru que tu étais si sentimentale? Ça doit être vraiment fort ton truc pour que tu m'avoues ça.  
**  
_ **Ahah, un peu, mais je m'y suis habituée et puis il y a une part de plein gré dans ma révélation, je veux que tu comprennes que tout ce temps je n'ai pensé qu'à toi et personne d'autre, je veux que tu me fasses de nouveau confiance. Tu sais c'est important la confiance dans un couple Quinn, sans confiance on a aucune chance.**

_ **Santana tu pars trop loin, on n'est pas encore en couple et on a dit qu'on prenait notre temps mais j'apprécie la confidence, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi aussi pendant tout ce temps** , admis la blonde avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle attendit que l'hispanique finisse ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et la raccompagna dans son lit pour qu'elle puisse se reposer mais cette fois-ci les places étaient échangées, c'était la brune qui était dans les bras de la blonde et cette dernière qui jouait avec les cheveux corbeaux alors qu'une main hâlée attrapait son pan de tee-shirt pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuisse.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'elles se réveillèrent à cause du réveil de l'hispanique. Contrairement à d'habitude elle l'éteignit de suite et tenta de se lever immédiatement pour ne pas réveiller Quinn qui dormait sous elle mais malheureusement elle fut réveillée par le bruit.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** Demanda-t-elle encore endormie alors que la brune sortait du lit.

_ **Je me lève, j'ai rendez-vous avec un client, rendors toi princesse.**

La concernée sourit amoureusement au surnom mais sursauta à ce qu'avait dit Santana.

_ **Tu n'iras pas travailler ce matin! Tu n'es pas en état!**

Elle attrapa la brune par les épaules et la fit se recoucher en se mettant à califourchon sur elle avec les cheveux en bataille. La brune resta sans voix, elle la regardait juste intensément parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être si sexy de bon matin. Ça lui prit toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser, à la place elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

_ **Je ne peux pas décaler à la dernière minute Quinn...**

_ **Oh si tu peux! C'est quoi son nom ?**

_ **Pourquoi tu veux savoir?** S'inquiéta immédiatement la Latina qui ne voulait pas que Quinn sache qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec son père.

_ **Je veux juste son numéro de téléphone...**

L'agent fédéral prit son portable professionnel et lui montra le contact, heureusement qu'elle les avait entré avec leur nom de couverture sinon elle aurait été foutu. La blonde l'appela et vu que Russel ne répondait pas elle laissa un message.

_ **Bonjour Monsieur, excusez moi de vous prévenir à la dernière minute, je suis Quinn Fabray la secrétaire de mademoiselle Lopez, elle a un empêchement et ne pourra par conséquent pas assister à votre rendez-vous. Elle vous rappellera ultérieurement pour en fixer un nouveau. Encore désolé et bonne journée.** Elle raccrocha, posa le portable sur la table de nuit et s'allongea sur son amie. **Voilà, on peut dormir maintenant.** Elle claqua un bisou sur la joue hâlée et se rendormi, forçant Santana à en faire de même.

C'est amusée et attendrie que la Latina se rendormi à son tour, elle trouvait ça adorable de la part de la blonde, elle était si protective à son égard. En parlant de cette dernière elle se leva dans la matinée et prépara des pancakes avec du café et sortit le Nutella pour le petit-déjeuner, elle mit le tout sur un plateau et l'emmena avec elle dans la chambre pour réveiller Santana, c'était une vraie marmotte ! La blonde déposa le plateau sur le lit, sur la place vide, et réveilla sa colocataire en chuchotant.

_ **Je t'ai préparé un petit-déjeuner au lit pour te réconforter après la nuit que tu viens de passer** , sourit-elle timidement.

_ **Mmmh t'es parfaite Q! Fallait pas.  
**  
Les deux commencèrent à manger tranquillement en parlant de leur journée à venir, la blonde était d'après-midi à l'hôpital et Santana bah elle dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous mais c'était en faite avec Russel qu'elle allait travailler.

_ **Tu te sens comment?** Demanda Quinn préoccupée par la grimace que fit son amie en voulant s'installer confortablement.

_ **Ça va, j'ai juste des courbatures dans tout le corps mais c'est rien.**

_ **Met toi en culotte et allonge toi, je vais te faire un massage. Pendant que tu te déshabilles je vais te faire couler un bain.  
**  
Santana la regarda perplexe, pas sûr de ce que ça signifiait.

_ **Il n'y a rien d'ambigu Santana, c'est pour toi que je fais ça** , sourit-elle timidement.

La brune se contenta juste d'hocher la tête et de se préparer.

Elle était allongée sur le ventre quand Quinn fut de retour avec de l'huile de massage. Elle fit exprès de ne pas s'asseoir sur ses fesses pour éviter de lui faire mal encore plus à cause des courbatures alors elle se mit à genoux sur le côté du lit qui était vide et commença son message. Ses mains se mirent à appuyer doucement sur le dos hâlé tout musclé bien que noué puis elle augmenta la pression en mettant tout son poids telle une vraie masseuse. L'hispanique lâcha un soupir de bien être, heureuse d'avoir un massage, de sentir que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas en vain mais surtout heureuse que Quinn la touche de cette manière, avec ses doigts si fins, ses mains toutes douces mais avec une force d'homme.

Cette dernière s'attaqua ensuite à ses jambes, partant de ses pieds et remontant vers ses cuisses et ses fesses qu'elle massa aussi mais elle évita l'intérieur des cuisses, elle savait que c'était une zone érogène chez la brune et ne voulait pas rendre l'atmosphère tendue ou la situation entre elles ambiguë voire bizarre. Elle s'afféra sur ce côté de son corps pendant un quart d'heure puis elle demanda à son amie de se retourner le temps qu'elle coupe l'eau dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle fut de retour elle plaqua son regard sur sa poitrine, elle était tellement visible aussi, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, la toucher. Prendre un sein à pleine main, les toucher, les malaxer, les masser. Elle sortit de sa contemplation quand le petit rire discret mais amusé de Santana lui parvint à ses oreilles et elle se remit à la masser. Elle profita du fait que la Latina avait les yeux fermés pour la contempler, elle semblait si calme, apaisée, elle ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état depuis des années, à vrai dire ça remontait avant la mort de ses parents. À ce triste souvenir elle souffla doucement, une vague de tristesse venait de l'envahir. Les Lopez lui manquaient atrocement quand elle y repensait, ils étaient sa deuxième famille et la douleur était vraiment présente dans son cœur, elle n'imaginait pas ce que ressentait son amie, orpheline.

Elle n'eut pas plus le temps d'y penser plus que ça puisque quinze autre minutes s'étaient écoulées. Santana la remercia chaleureusement d'un câlin et s'en alla dans la salle de bain prendre son bain. Pendant ce temps là Quinn rangea la chambre, fit le lit, passa un coup de balai dans l'appartement, prépara une machine à laver et commença à faire à manger. Quand l'hispanique eut finit elles échangèrent les rôles, la blonde s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et la brune se cala derrière les fourneaux.

Après ce repas où elles discutèrent de tout et de rien elles partirent chacune au travail. La Latina retrouva Russel chez son amie qui l'attendait dans le canapé avec un sandwich et un sourire moqueur.

_ **Alors comme ça tu as eut un empêchement? Et depuis quand Quinn est ta secrétaire?** Rigola l'homme la bouche pleine.

_ **Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois!**

_ **C'est ce que tout le monde sort San, je ne t'en veux pas t'inquiète pas.**

_ **Mais on n'a pas couché ensemble! Cela dit, contente d'apprendre que si on couche ensemble tu ne m'en voudras pas.** **  
**  
_ **Quel était cet empêchement alors?**

Elle lui expliqua alors rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé et immédiatement son parrain s'en voulait, il se sentait coupable, responsable puisque c'était lui qui l'avait fait rentrer au FBI, sans lui elle n'aurait jamais vécu ça. Voyant que la culpabilité commençait à ronger Russel, Santana lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule pour le rassurer que ce n'était rien et qu'il fallait qu'ils se mettent au boulot.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant, sauf une photo de Quinn et Russel encadrée sur laquelle on avait tiré intentionnellement dessus mais c'est tout. Dans l'après-midi ils reçurent les résultats concernant le cœur trouvé dans le frigo, c'était bel et bien l'ami de Russel. Il fut dévasté, anéanti mais il arrivait à gérer ses émotions, si la nouvelle avait été dure il devait encore annoncer à sa femme et ses enfants son décès, les voir pleurer leur être cher.

Santana lui proposa de l'accompagner et de le faire à sa place mais il refusa et la libéra. Elle passa rapidement chez elle prendre une douche et se changer puis attendit Quinn devant l'hôpital. Cette dernière ne se doutant pas que quelqu'un l'attendait prit tout son temps, elle papota avec quelques collègues, se changea lentement dans les vestiaires et s'en alla une demi-heure après la fin de son service.

Elle franchit les portes coulissantes de l'hôpital vêtue d'une paire de bottines à lacets, d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt accompagné d'un gilet-sweat gris trop grand pour elle quand elle vit sur le banc en face d'elle Santana, une cigarette en main, qui semblait l'attendre et qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle la trouvait tellement mignonne avec son gilet, même les choses les plus difformes, les plus moches lui allaient. La brune se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire la bise.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?** Demanda l'infirmière.

_ **Je viens te chercher pour t'emmener au resto** , sourit malicieusement la brune.

_ **Ah oui? Ça sonne comme un rendez-vous tu ne trouves pas?**

L'hispanique scanna attentivement le visage angélique de son interlocutrice afin de voir une quelconque émotion qui traduirait de la peur mais non, la blonde semblait plutôt excitée.

_ **Ah la base c'était pour te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi mais si tu veux on peut le transformer en rendez-vous** , sourit-elle.

_ **Parfait mais dans ce cas là dis-moi qu'on repasse par chez toi, je ne peux pas y aller habiller comme ça...**

_ **Désolé Q mais non, tu es déjà sortit en retard et on est déjà en retard pour la réservation. Mais tu es très belle comme ça.** Assura l'hispanique. **Vraiment hein, je ne dis pas ça pour te convaincre** , ajouta-t-elle voyant l'air dubitatif de son interlocutrice.

Quinn râla pour essayer de la faire changer d'avis mais Santana ne lâcha rien et la blonde se résigna, elle espérait juste que leur table serait un peu isolée.

Le restaurant était un peu excentré du centre-ville dans un coin tranquille, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Santana se montra gentle girl, elle ouvrit la porte à son désormais rendez-vous pour la faire rentrer en première et indiqua ensuite à la serveuse leur réservation au nom de Lopez. Cette dernière les amena à leur table qui était dans un coin tranquille, comme l'avait demandé la brune qui connaissait toujours aussi bien Quinn.

Elles prirent un apéritif et essayèrent de se décider sur leur repas. La carte proposait tellement de chose qu'elles ne savaient pas quoi choisir et qu'elles voulaient tout prendre. Les deux hésitaient entre deux plats et comme par hasard c'était les deux mêmes donc elles firent un arrangement, l'une en prenait un et l'autre prenait le deuxième puis elles feraient moitié-moitié.

Après que la serveuse soit venue chercher leur commande la conversation se fit rapidement, chacune se raconta sa journée mais tout ne se déroula pas comme Santana l'avait prévu puisque Quinn S'énerva.

_ **Ah et puis j'ai eut Rachel au téléphone aussi.**

_ **Et tu lui as dit qu'on mangeait au resto ce soir?** Demanda la blonde d'un ton accusateur.

_ **Oui pourquoi?** La Latina ne voyait pas où la blonde voulait en venir.

_ **Et elle n'a rien dit?**

_ **Si elle a juste dit que c'était une bonne idée et que ça nous ferait du bien de nous retrouver après tant d'années.  
**  
_ **Et elle n'est pas jalouse?**

_ **Pourquoi tu veux qu'elle soit jalouse Quinn?** Se moqua légèrement l'hispanique ce qui énerva encore plus Quinn.

_ **Parce que c'est ta petite-amie! Tu joues à quoi Santana?! Tu as une petite-amie et tu vas à un rendez-vous avec moi? C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu fais une collection c'est ça? C'est hors de question que je te serve de maîtresse!  
**  
Quinn était furieuse, ses mots étaient sortis sous la colère mais ils m'avaient réussi qu'à faire rire encore plus la brune.

_ **Ok, alors pour ta gouverne Rachel n'est pas ma petite-amie, je répète, Rachel n'est pas ma petite-amie. Ce n'est que ma meilleure amie Q... Où est-ce que tu as été chercher ça?** Se moqua-t-elle.

_ **Oh mon dieu je me sens tellement stupide...**

La blonde cacha sa tête dans ses mains afin de ne pas dévoiler la couleur rosée de ses joues à son interlocutrice, elle se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça et elle ne voulait pas que Santana n'en rajoute une couche en se moquant encore plus d'elle. Mais malheureusement pour elle, la Latina ne lâcha pas l'affaire et la taquina jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui raconte tout.

Elle fut cependant sauvée par la serveuse qui apporta leurs plats ce qui distraya la brune de leur discussion puisqu'elle était trop occupée à manger et à savourer son plat qu'à écouter la suite de l'histoire. La discussion fut vite oubliée du coté de Santana qui enchaîna sur un autre sujet au plus grand plaisir de Quinn.

Comme prévu, les deux échangèrent leurs plats une fois qu'elles en avaient mangé la moitié. Pendant leur repas la blonde décida de présenter ses amis à l'hispanique, elle ferait ça soit dans la semaine soit la semaine prochaine au restaurant car elle ne voulait de un ne pas les inviter chez la brune et de deux ne pas retourner chez elle.

A la fin du repas, après avoir prit un dessert Santana paya l'addition et cette dernière ne manqua pas l'homme qui trainait depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées devant le restaurant se diriger vers l'arrière de ce dernier.

_ **J'ai payé l'addition, par contre il faut juste que j'aille aux toilettes avant de partir… Attend moi là, ne t'enfuis pas** , plaisanta l'agent secret pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Quinn.

Dans les toilettes elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que l'homme en question était toujours là, caché derrière le mur par lequel les deux jeunes femmes étaient censées passer devant pour retourner à la voiture. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus elle grimpa sur le mur et passa par la fenêtre pour surprendre l'homme par derrière sans faire de bruit malgré ses talons. Mais vu qu'il était sur ses gardes il se retourna et la vit, il se jeta sur elle et tenta de la frapper sauf qu'elle se colla au mur pour esquiver le coup et pour mieux lui en assener un par la suite. Commença alors une bagarre dans la ruelle déserte entre les deux, les coups s'échangeaient et Santana essayait toujours d'éviter les coups au visage afin qu'il n'y ait aucune marque de coup sur son visage mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'en prendre dans le ventre et de lui en donner aussi. Elle réussit à le mettre à terre et posa son pied gauche sur son ventre, elle profita de quelques secondes de répit du au choc pour lui enfoncer son talon dans le ventre et lui faire perdre connaissance en l'étouffant avec un mouchoir. Quinn était maintenant hors de danger mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment laisser le corps inanimé au beau milieu de la route, elle le tira alors par les bras derrière les poubelles et appela un de ses collègues rapidement pour qu'il aille chercher le corps et qu'ils le gardent pour l'interroger.

Après ça elle retourna rapidement dans les toilettes par la fenêtre et s'examina, elle avait du sang sur son haut et même si elle fermait sa veste la tâche se voyait toujours, elle du alors rapidement se changer. A cause de son métier elle achetait toujours ses vêtements en deux exemplaires et en gardait toujours un dans son sac à main quand elle sortait au cas où elle devait en changer pour une quelconque raison.

Quand elle sortit Quinn la regarda étonnée, elle avait mit apparemment du temps donc elle trouva comme excuse qu'il y avait du monde et qu'elle avait du par conséquent attendre mais aussi qu'elle avait ses règles ce qui prit du temps, enfin je vous épargne les détails.

En se rendant à la voiture elle repéra son collègue dans la petite ruelle qui était derrière la poubelle alors elle pressa le pas pour ne pas que Quinn ne le remarque pas et pour les ramener rapidement chez elle. Le trajet se fit rapidement et silencieusement mais ce n'était pas un de ces silences qui met mal l'aise mais plutôt celui ou on se sent bien. A l'appartement les filles ne demandèrent pas leur reste, elles partirent se coucher directement non s'en s'embrasser chastement dans le lit avant de se caler dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

C'est la fin de ce chapitre, dites moi comment vous l'avez trouvé :)

J'essaye d'écrire le prochain chapitre rapidement mais je ne peux rien vous promettre, en tout cas, merci de me suivre, ça me fait énormément plaisir! A bientôt!


End file.
